<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until the very end by PersiaJackson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467236">Until the very end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersiaJackson/pseuds/PersiaJackson'>PersiaJackson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the boy and the girl who lived [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Friendship, Gen, Potter Twins, Sibling Bonding, Twins bonding, bro-sis moments, the brightess witch of her age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersiaJackson/pseuds/PersiaJackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion to the 'The boy and the girl who lived' series. <br/>Rose is done with Ron and Hermione's bickering. She decides to get away from them . She finds Harry at the Quidditch Stadium praticing with their teams.<br/>Rose and Harry finally have some heart-to-heart talks. <br/>(Bro-sis moments)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the boy and the girl who lived [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until the very end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>GRYFFINDOR DORM</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I quit”, Rose nearly shouted at Ron and Hermione. It's been more than an hour Ron and Hermione were bickering. And Rose had enough. She stood up and started walking towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going Rose?? It’s late if Filch or Snape saw you , you’ll end up with detention ”,Hermione said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'd rather have a detention than spend even five more minutes seeing you two bickering like married couples”replied Rose and went through the door.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rose was wandering the halls ditching Filch and his cat. When she walked out she had no destination in mind. She just wanted to get away from their constant bickering. She thought of going to the Library but on seeing Filch lurching outside she decided against it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After wandering for a few minutes she decided to go to quidditch stadium to watch Harry and team practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Atleast it will be better than watching Ron and Hermione going for each other throats,</span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was walking towards the stadium when she saw the Weasley Twins walking towards her. Both of them were dripping in sweat. On seeing her one of them said (George she thought), “Oh what a beautiful sight”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose couldn’t stop herself from blushing. On recovering she said, “Wish I could say the same”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On hearing her the other twin Fred( she thought) laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here all alone Rose? Where are the other two?”,Fred asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like usual fighting”, Rose replied sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They bicker even more than mom and dad”, Fred said looking at George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded, still smiling towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose was sure she was blushing. She was just glad they were not able to see her clearly because of the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute of staring and awkward pause, Fred rescued them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like George.exe has stopped working”, he muttered. Then looking towards her she said, “He fell from the broom a few minutes back, looks like he hit his head quite bad . I am going to take him to the hospital wing”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he started walking towards the castle on seeing George not following him he came back and pulled George with him. Rose couldn’t help but stared at the two till they went out of sight.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>QUIDDITCH STADIUM</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found Harry talking to Oliver Wood, their Quidditch Captain. On seeing her Oliver waved and went back to the team room. Harry looked up at her and smiled. She walked up towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Rose?”, Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got fed up with the twos, thought I might see you all practice”,she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Still fighting, aren’t they?”, Harry asked smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose sighed and said, “Let's not talk about the twos okay. I already had enough of them”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay”, Harry said laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how's it going?”, she said while sitting down on grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me who I have to smack? No one is bothering you right?”, she continued smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one”,Harry said laughing. He also joined her on the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Secondly isn’t it my duty to protect you, being the big brother and all”,he said smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said you are big?”, she said, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the older one right ? Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>siriusly </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wanna know”,he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine you are. Just by four minutes ”,she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at her and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose had never seen him smile like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? What are you smiling at?”, she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lied down on the grass and said looking at her, “I never thought I would ever meet you Rose."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I sometimes used to dream about us, you know our family, all four of us living together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never thought this would happen. I never even knew that you were alive. I was told that mom,dad and you died in a car crash and only I survived ”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to curse myself everyday wishing I was dead, wishing we were all together”, he said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heyy no talking of dying Okay”, Rose said holding his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And beside you have such a beautiful sight in front of you and you are thinking of dying”, she said indicating herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yess the sky looks beautiful tonight”,he said grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah very funny”, she said lying beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wished </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were here with us”,he said looking at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew who </span>
  <em>
    <span>they, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too”, she said, squeezing his hand a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence Rose said, “You know what Harry , even since I started to understand, who I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who you were, there hasn’t been a day I wanted to meet you, to be with you ”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to beg my Aunt and Uncle..that I want to meet you once, at least see you once, but they always said no ”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know they were right . They wanted to protect me and you”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least you knew I was there”,he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s true.”,she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what Harry, the sorting ceremony was not the first time I had seen you”,she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you once before that too, in Diagon Alley. You were there buying something with Hagrid”,she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you come to meet me then?”, he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was scared”,she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What !! you were scared of me”,Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know that you knew me. I was scared that you will not like me, might even hate me”,she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My stupid little sister, even if I didin’t knew you, I would never hate you Rose”,Harry replied smilling towards Rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes you think and worry too much”,he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yess.. Aunt also alway says the same”,she admitted smiling sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wished you could have met them,they are the bravest and kindest people I have ever met",she said smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love them, Don’t you?”, Harry asked looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do”, she said smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know they love me like their own daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled at her sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On seeing him sad, Rose turned towards him and asked, “Harry what’s wrong ?? They like you right your .. I mean our Aunt and Uncle ”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t answer . He becomes more upset almost on the verge of tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry??”she asked, almost crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They hate me Rose”,he said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don't you come live with me harry? ”,she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose, both of us know that's not gonna happen”,he said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes he said, “Well I am glad that I am here now with you…,Ron , Hermione. After such a long time I realised I am not alone”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind.. Just forget it. I don’t want to ruin all of this. Let's not talk about this”, he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence,Rose said, taking his hand,"Harry I want to promise you something,no matter whatever happens in future, wherever we go , I promise you that you will never ever feel alone again, I promise you Harry I will stay by your side </span>
  <b>
    <em>until the very end </em>
  </b>
  <span>".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled and squeezed her hand tight. Rose also squeezed it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them knew it was dark that they should be back in their dorm ,that would surely get detention if they got caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But both of them didn't care. As long as they both had each other nothing else matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there lying beside each other under the beautiful night sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>